


Remorse

by Mammon (Sightless_Angels)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kul Elna, Post-Canon, afterlife guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sightless_Angels/pseuds/Mammon
Summary: Atem is in the afterlife and he is actually having a hard time accepting the lack of knowledge for the thief's fate.





	Remorse

Atem sat in the afterlife mulling over everything that'd transpired that brought him here finally. He didn't need to actually question anything. He'd won! He beat Zorc and save Egypt. No, the world. He was a hero. But yet something didn't quite sit well with him.  
He glanced over at his uncle Akhenaden, silently wondering exactly why he was even there in the first place. It'd been his uncle's hand that created the millennium items. The blood of all those in Kul Elna was on his hands, his soul. And yet, Akhenaden was there as if he'd done nothing wrong.  
Was it really as simple as everyone had made it sound? Because the village was one of thieves then all people there were all evil. Even the children? The babies who were still suckling at their mother's tit? When did the seeds of evil blossom? Were they born evil?  
The questions had nagged at his subconscious ever since the memory world game, but they never truly surfaced until now.  
Atem massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling the hints of a headache rising.  
"My Pharaoh?" Siamun appeared at his side. "Are you feeling well?"  
Sometimes, Atem really missed being in the puzzle with the freedom to dwell on thoughts without someone constantly asking if he was well when he thought too much and actually made his head hurt.  
"Quite," he replied. "I'm going to retire for a bit to rest." He didn't need to sleep in the afterlife, but he liked to indulge in the moments of tranquility. The first time he'd requested time to nap, Siamun had worked himself up into a frenzy, worried that something serious was wrong and they needed to contact the Gods to notify them of a situation. It'd taken a lot of insistence and assurances of lingering habits to calm his adviser down.  
Siamun nodded and bowed low. As if overhearing his wishes, the others all bowed low to him as he stood and walked past them. He kept his steps measured so he didn't show his eagerness to escape the throne room.  
Once the great doors closed behind him, Atem released a long breath, closing his eyes. A little bit of time to himself was better than nothing. He returned to his rooms and sat on the bed. He tilted his head back and looked to the ceiling, thinking about that thief and his words.  
Everyone made excuses for why it was all right for what happened to Kul Elna, but Atem couldn't get beyond it. He couldn't get beyond the anger in the thief's eyes, the pain and loneliness. Before confronting them, when had the thief last had true contact with others beyond the mangled spirits that was leftover of his village? Did he have anyone there to support him? Or did the thief literally survive out there all by himself?  
The thought honestly bothered Atem more than it should have. Maybe it was because he knew Ryou and saw what a good support system did for him.  
He laid back against the bed, bringing his hands over his eyes. When he didn't see the thief among those who were waiting for him in the afterlife, Atem had been worried that his heart didn't balance against the feather and received a second death along with the rest of Kul Elna. He still worried that had been the thief's fate. After all he'd endured in his life, the thief deserved some semblance of peace.  
Atem wanted to know the thief's fate, but had no idea how to learn it. Did he have to find Thoth and borrow a scroll or beg an answer? Thoth was the God of Wisdom, so surely he'd know, right? Or did he have to speak with Anubis or Osiris for his answers?  
Emboldened by the thought, Atem got out of bed and changed into something less royal garb and more common. The material felt rough against his skin, but he wanted to remain blended in with his people. He gathered his hair back, tying it together with a strip of leather, and donned a simple cloak.  
He climbed from the window, being mindful of each step. If he fell, it wouldn't kill him, but it'd still hurt immensely. Once on ground level, he drew the hood up and crept from the palace walls. He wasn't entirely sure where to start looking for answers, but he was determined to find them. That should count for something at least.  
Atem set off in a random direction. He had no idea where he was headed, but he had hope and faith that it would take him to where the answers resided. If he believed in it hard enough and used his will, then Atem should theoretically bend the reality of the afterlife to suit his needs. If he could do that with his cards, then why couldn't he do it here?  
As he walked beyond the towns and markets, the people paid him little mind. Once this would have angered him, but after Yugi and the others, being among the people without being treated differently felt welcoming and normal to him. He kept his hood up as a precaution.  
It didn't take long for him to exit the market and enter into the vast desert. Traveling in the afterlife was always faster than it was back when he was alive. The heat wasn't nearly as cruel as it was when he was alive.  
He continued on and on, wondering what the afterlife would offer to his questions. To his surprise, Kul Elna came into view. It stood tall and proud in the desert, looking as if it'd never seen horrors. He came to the first hut on the edge and caressed the stone.  
Was the buildings intact because he wished it? He didn't dare look into the hut. He went deeper into the village, curious to see what he'd find.  
Close to the center of the village, Atem heard the sounds of a celebration of some form. There was music, and singing and laughter, the scent of food cooking and wine. He went closer, keeping behind the buildings so he didn't get spotted.  
Peering around, he saw a large group of people together. Adults, elderly, children and babes. In the center, spinning a child in a dance was the thief.  
Of course, Atem thought with a smile. The thief wouldn't dare to greet him at the gate to the afterlife. Why should he when everything he wanted was right here? Why would he lower himself to be near his peoples' murderer, and the ones who turned blind eyes to the truth?  
He laid his head against the stone building, watching fondly. Relief nearly knocked him from his feet.  
A woman who resembled the thief greatly came up behind the thief and spun him. The pair laughed together, a genuine smile on the thief's lips.  
This was what Atem had wanted for the thief. Happiness with his people. Peace, love, warmth instead of the bitter cold of oblivion.  
Slowly, he turned away, listening to the songs and laughter a moment longer. Knowing that the thief was here and at peace was exactly what Atem hoped for. A pleasant afterlife for a noble thief who wanted nothing more than to avenge his people. A hero who was seen as nothing more than a villain.  
He thought about going over and giving an apology, but he didn't have the heart to disrupt the peace among the village and bring up bitter, painful memories. He stepped away. The only thing he could do to make amends was to make sure Kul Elna was kept hidden from his advisers. His uncle especially.  
These people, his people of Egypt, deserved to have absolute peace.


End file.
